Stranger (Cosmic Being) (Earth-616)
although the Stranger left this planet sometimes. Making use of one of these chances, Magneto escaped back to Earth, but Magneto's enemy Professor X managed to telepathically contact the Stranger, who went to Earth and re-captured Magneto. Apparently from his observations of Magneto and the Toad, the Stranger concluded that the powers in the process of development by the denizens of Earth would be misused and, in time, become a threat to other worlds. Thus he journeyed to Earth in two occasions for the express purpose of limiting Earth’s population through a random purge. On each of these occasions, he was convinced by the selfless actions of Earth beings (the Hulk and scientist Al Harper, a friend of the Silver Surfer) the Earth had the potential for good. After his second attempt to destroy Earth, the Stranger declared it safe from any future reprisals. Since that time, the Stranger employed his vast powers on behalf of the Earth. The first of these incidents pitted him against his ancient enemy, the Overmind. The Stranger used his superior power to imprison the Overmind on a mole of dust. The second time he assisted Earth in the deactivation of the Null-Life Bomb, the same device that he once invented to destroy Earth’s population. The third time he came to Earth was to thwart a plot by the Olympian god Pluto. As well, the Stranger has gotten himself involved in a number of cosmic events. When Thanos' usage of the Infinity Gauntlet proved to be out of control, he was one of the many cosmic beings to confront the mad Titan. He had also allied himself with Skeletron and the Starblasters in an attempt to gain control of the Star Brand only to trap the now-Star Brand-empowered Skeletron in the now lifeless New Universe while shunting it's Earth in orbit around his Labworld where it remains to this day. The Stranger remained an enigmatic being, studying the phenomena of the universe for unknown reasons, and acting toward other living beings with unfathomable motives. | Powers = Cosmic and psionic powers rivalling those of Galactus. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Stranger was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | CustomSection1 = Recommended | CustomText1 = * - Stranger removes Magneto from Earth after Magneto tries to get Stranger to join his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. * - Stranger retrieves an escaped Magneto at the behest of Professor X. | Trivia = *The Stranger's Labworld was a large planet where The Stranger conducted his many experiments. Most of these experiments used unwilling sentients as test subjects. *Labworld's one known moon was the Earth of the New Universe. *According to the Living Tribunal, the true origin of the Stranger, that he wishes to keep secret, is that he once constituted an aspect of its being, which the Tribunal expelled from itself because the Stranger kept it from interacting with the rest of the Marvel Universe. | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Neutral Characters